


between me (and this loss of sleep over) you

by darkangel0410



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Bathroom Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:38:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel0410/pseuds/darkangel0410
Summary: Country wasn’t usually Anthony’s first choice of music, but on his knees in the bathroom at Joe’s, with one of Connor’s hands fisted in his hair and the other one resting lightly on the side of Anthony’s throat, it’s not too bad.





	between me (and this loss of sleep over) you

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote real quick, enjoy!

Country wasn’t usually Anthony’s first choice of music, but on his knees in the bathroom at Joe’s, with one of Connor’s hands fisted in his hair and the other one resting lightly on the side of Anthony’s throat, it’s not too bad.

“Jesus, Tony,” Connor breathes out, trying to keep his voice down; Anthony can feel the bass from the band vibrating the ground, hear the background noise from the people packed into the bar.

Keith Relief’s winding down, the band playing a last song or two while everyone is heading out, but there’s still enough people around that it sends a thrill through Anthony when Connor moans his name.

“You gotta be quiet, babe,” Anthony tells him when he pulls back to catch his breath; he bites Connor’s thigh and smirks up at him when Connor pulls his hair tighter. “Don’t want someone to hear you.”

“You’re going to kill me,” Connor complains, the affection in his voice belaying the words; he rubs his thumb over Anthony's bottom lip before he slides his hand back down to wrap around Anthony’s throat. “If we were home,” he trails off, a look Anthony knows well on his face.

His breath catches at the hint of pressure against his throat, Connor’s hand tight around his neck; it’s not something they do often, but right then it sounds like exactly what he wants.

“Connor,” Anthony says, all the teasing from a few minutes ago gone, “please, I want you to.”

Connor’s eyes darken and he pulls Anthony to his feet so he can give him a rough kiss;Anthony bites his lip, gasping when Connor bites his jaw in retaliation before pushing him back enough that he can put his cock back in his pants.

“Go start saying goodbye to everyone,” Connor tells him, smirking when Anthony pushes back in his space for another kiss; after a few minutes, Connor nudges him away again. “Go on, I’ll be out in a few minutes.”

Anthony gives him one more quick kiss and then slips out the door, a grin on his face. 

He can’t wait to leave.


End file.
